


Fall

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Incest, Portuguese, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que teria acontecido se Castiel tivesse caído do céu junto junto com Anna - AU - Anna/Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Fall

Os Miltons já tinham até desistido de ter quaisquer filhos, todos os especialistas que tinham consultado haviam dito que seria um milagre se eles conseguissem conceber um bebê. Mas aparentemente naquela família milagres acontecem mais de uma vez.

.

.

.

Sra Milton durante a gravidez havia pensado no nome Lucas para o menino e Julia para a menina, mas quando o médico os colocou em seu colo os nomes pareceram errados.

"Eles não tem muita cara de Julia e Lucas" Sr Milton disse.

"Sim, tem alguma outra ideia ?"

"Que tal Anna e Castiel ?"

"Estranho, esses nomes acabaram de passar pela minha cabeça"

O Sr Milton brincou que talvez fosse destino se manifestando mas os dois assumiram que havia sido apenas uma coincidência.

.

.

.

Quando Anna Milton tem quatro anos ela acorda uma noite gritando que seu pai quer matá-la, seus pais não souberam o que fazer, eles tentaram pegá-la no colo mas ela respondeu com chutes e pontapés, eles tinham mandado Castiel ir para a sala esperar, mas conforme os gritos ficaram mais altos ele foi espiar pelo corredor o que estava acontecendo. A visão que ele encontrou foi horrível, seus pais tinham até desistido de segurá-la, estavam apenas olhando para ela sem saber o que fazer. Seus olhos ganham ainda mais pânico quando notam que enquanto não prestavam atenção Castiel tinha passado por eles e ido até sua irmã, eles esperaram que ela começasse a chutá-lo como havia feito com eles mas isso não acontece, ele a abraça e ela parece de se debater. Ela continuou chorando mas os gritos pararam, e aos poucos a sua respiração voltou ao normal, e ela voltou a reconhecer o homem que estava a sua frente como seu pai.

Nas noites seguintes, após seus pais dormirem Castiel foi da sua cama para a dela, e dormiam com os dedos de suas mãos entrelaçados nas mãos um do outro, e ela nunca mais acordou gritando, pelo menos não na sua infância.

.

.

.

"Eu quero ir embora" Castiel disse, um tanto redundantemente já que a frase praticamente estava escrita na sua expressão fácil desde de que ele e Anna haviam chegado na festa de 16 anos de Lilah Tyler cerca de duas horas atrás.

"Tente aproveitar, tem pessoas, tem música, quando nós estivermos velhos e grisalhos você vai se arrepender de não ter curtido um pouco mais a nossa juventude". Anna disse,

"Eu não vejo muita graça em festas, você sabe disso" "Então porque você veio ?"

"Nossa mãe vive dizendo que eu devia me socializar mais com as pessoas da nossa turma"

"Ela diz isso sempre, porque você cedeu dessa vez ?"

"Porque você disse que queria muito vir"

Anna olhou para ele e de repente a idéia de continuar ali não lhe parece tão atraente assim.

"Tá bem, nós podemos ir embora daqui, mas eu não quero ir pra casa ainda, okay ?"

"Okay"

Eles andaram pelo centro da cidade após deixarem a festa, era estranho ver aquele lugar geralmente tão lotado com mais ninguém além deles. Ela apoiou a sua cabeça nos ombros dele e Castiel pode sentir um leve aroma de vinho tinto vindo de seus lábios.

"Você bebeu ?" ele pergunta.

"Sim" ela disse e tirou de sua bolsa uma garrafa inteira de vinho e bebeu um gole.

"Onde você conseguiu isso ?"

"Eu peguei do cabinete do nosso pai, você quer um pouco ?"

"Não obrigada"

"Típico" ela disse bebendo mais um gole.

"O que isso quer dizer ?"

"Quer dizer que foi estupidez minha te oferecer, é claro que você não beberia vinho roubado, não é quem você é"

"E quem eu sou ?"

"Castiel : o perfeito filho e futuro pastor"

"Eu não vou ser um pastor" Castiel disse pegando gentilmente a garrafa das mãos dela, Anna pensou que ele fosse jogar fora, mas ao invés disso ele tomou um gole.

"Já contou isso pra ele ?"

"Eu ainda não achei o momento apropriado pra fazer isso"

"Só fala e acaba de uma vez com isso, ele é um adulto, ele aguenta"

"Adultos também tem sentimentos Anna. Você não sabe como ele ficou triste quando você disse que não ia mais a igreja"

"Eu não faço isso pra magoá-lo, mesmo, é só que não me parece certo ir à igreja se eu não acredito nas coisas que estão sendo faladas lá"

"Você não acredita que existe algo metafísico ?"

"Eu acredito, mas não do jeito que o nosso pai fala nos seus sermões. Você acredita que seja mesmo do jeito que tá lá na bíblia ?"

"Não, mas ele acredita, e a nossa mãe acredita, e lhes trás conforto achar que eu acredito também, isso é tão ruim assim ?"

Se fosse outra pessoa ali na sua frente ela teria começado a falar sobre hipocrisia, mas com Cas parecia haver uma pura honestidade em suas palavras e no jeito que ele agia, algo verdadeiro, algo estranhamente belo.

"O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora ?" ela pergunta.

Até ela se surpreendeu com a sua pergunta, o álcool já estava lhe afetando porque sóbria ela nunca teria dito em voz alta esse pensamento, mas tenta não demonstrar o seu próprio choque e continua agindo casualmente. Castiel no entanto demonstra e a encara por uns dez segundos (que pareceram muito mais tempo para ambos) antes de dizer :

"Você não faria isso"

"Você não sabe isso, os nossos pais me acham mesmo um pouco louca, e nunca da pra prever o que os loucos vão fazer"

"Eles não acham que você seja louca"

"Deve ser legal acreditar nisso"

"Eu não acho que você seja louca, isso não conta pra alguma coisa ?"

"Sim, conta Cas"

.

.

.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando eles foram terminar a garrafa de vinho,bem mais tarde do que o horário que seus pais haviam dito que eles deveriam chegar, mas para a sua sorte eles não estavam esperando na sala.

"Te disse, todo dia as dez horas eles já tão dormindo" Anna disse.

"Não abuse da sorte, eles podem nos ouvir e acordar caso você continue falando" Castiel disse tentando soar sério mas não conseguindo expulsar o pequeno sorriso de seus lábios.

Quando chegaram ao corredor Castiel disse boa noite e se virou na direção de seu quarto, mas antes fosse para lá sua irmã o abraçou.

"Obrigada por ter me convencido a ir embora daquela festa tosca, foi mesmo bem mais divertido assim" ela disse.

"De nada"

Ela continuou o abraçando, meio tonta da bebida e buscando apoio naqueles ombros que no último ano tinham finalmente ficado mais altos que os dela, e também com muita vontade de não largar, parecia tão bom estar ali naquele momento.

"Boa noite, sonhe com os anjos" ela disse se afastando finalmente e indo abrir a porta do seu quarto. Quando Castiel disse :

"Só pra você saber, se você tivesse me beijado, eu teria te beijado de volta"

"Porque você tá me dizendo isso ?"

"Porque é verdade"

Antes que Anna consiga pensar em uma resposta ele se vira e fecha a porta de seu quarto. Na manhã seguinte Castiel evita olhar diretamente para ela. E também ao longo das duas semanas seguintes.

.

.

.

Depois dessas duas semanas Anna decidiu que aquilo estava ficando ridículo, ele não era só seu irmão, ele era o seu melhor amigo, a sua pessoa favorita no mundo, até mesmo quando seus pais tinham mandado-os para acampamentos de férias diferentes durante a infância eles haviam se falado mais mesmo com a proibição de ligações com mais de cinco minutos por dia do que nas últimas duas semanas. Então quando ao ouvi-lo de madrugada saindo do quarto ao lado dela, Anna vai ao seu encontro na cozinha.

"Não conseguiu dormir ?" ela pergunta.

Castiel a olha rapidamente mas volta a mexer na geladeira.

"Até que consegui, mas tive um pesadelo"

"Sobre o que ?"

"Eu não lembro direito"

"Me fala o que você lembra"

"Eu tinha asas"

"Isso parece bem legal pra um pesadelo"

"Elas estavam sendo cortadas, havia fogo, correntes, e dor"

Após ele ter dito isso um frio correu pela espinha dela.

"Você não tem assistido a filmes de terror sem mim, tem Cas ?"

"Nunca" Castiel respondeu finalmente olhando direto para ela, e pela primeira vez que ela tinha visto nas últimas duas semanas sorrindo.

"Cas sobre as coisas que a gente disse na noite da festa da Lilah Tyler..."

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase ele foi andando em direção a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida e bloqueou a passagem com o braço antes que ele pudesse sair. Castiel se afastou da porta encostando suas costas na parede.

"Nós vamos falar sobre isso Cas" ela disse.

"Porque ?"

"Porque as coisas estão bem estranhas e não da pra continuar do mesmo jeito"

"Nós já dissemos coisas demais"

"Sim, eu sei, eu sinto muito por ter dito aquilo , foi tão idiota, e eu sei que você só disse aquilo pra me consolar ou sei lá"

"Não foi por isso"

"Então porque foi ?"

"Eu já te disse o porque"

Ela esperou que ele continuasse falando, mas ele não disse nada, mas ele não olhou pra baixo, continuou a encarando. E ela deu um passo em sua direção, e mais outro e mais outro. Anna pensa em simplesmente empurrá-lo contra a parede como as vezes os atores faziam nos filmes, mas não parecia certo agora, não parecia certo para eles. Então ela se aproxima lentamente, lhe dando tempo para fugir se ele quisesse, e esperando que ele fizesse isso. Mas ele se mantém parado e os seus rostos estão há pouquíssimos centímetros de distancia, podendo até sentir a sua respiração um do outro, ela fecha seus olhos e hesitantemente encosta seus lábios nos dele. E ele a beija de volta.

.

.

.

Pelos dois anos seguintes os beijos continuam acontecendo entre eles, apenas beijos. Até que um dia, poucas semanas antes do seu aniversário de dezoito anos, eles vão mais além dos beijos.

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça de Castiel naquele dia, um deles foi que para alguém que dizia não ter muito interesse por religião Anna gostava bastante de mártires, embora para ser justo não se restringia apenas aos bíblicos, ela gostava de todos os homens e mulheres que decidiram morrer por uma causa. Castiel os achava interessantes, mas havia algo aterrorizante sobre estar disposto a largar tudo por algo, foi um pensamento estranho dada a situação que ele se encontrava, o segundo mais estranho desde que tinha entrado naquele quarto com ela, sendo que o primeiro foi que de todas as figuras da bíblia Ló sempre fora o que lhe dera menos simpatia, esse lhe ocorreu enquanto a beijava e trazia seus quadris juntos aos dela, mas aquilo pareceu irrelevante, e quando ele entrou nela esqueceu completamente o que estava pensando segundos atrás.

Era por essa sensação que ela tinha nascido, e ele também, por todos aqueles momentos em que se sentia vivo, e sentia os dedos dela percorrendo o seu corpo, estar tão perto que podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, tão perto do dele que eles podiam ser apenas um corpo. Ele entendeu naquele momento os mártires, ele poderia morrer isso.

.

.

.

"Dean Winchester foi salvo" diz a voz que acorda Anna Milton no meio da noite, tão alto dentro da sua cabeça que ela quase grita, tem muitas vozes agora, todas falam ao mesmo tempo em línguas que ela não devia entender e mesmo assim o seu significado aparece claro, os selos estão sendo quebrados e o apocalipse está vindo.

Ela se sente como uma criança com medo, seu primeiro instinto é ligar para seus pais e lhes contar sobre as vozes na sua cabeça, mas invés disso acaba decidindo pegar a chave do seu carro e ir ver Castiel.

.

.

.

Castiel também podia ouvir as vozes. E ele parece um tanto diferente desde que estas começaram, elas parecem não perturbá-lo mas sim lhe dar um propósito. Ele acredita em destino, que elas estão lá por um motivo que eles tem uma missão.

Seus pais acham que eles estão loucos mesmo sem saberem sobre as vozes, isso porque largaram seus empregos e haviam dito que haviam feito isso com o propósito de fazerem uma viagem de carro pelo país pelos próximos meses. Anna as vezes se pergunta se não é isso que esteja acontecendo de verdade, mas acaba pensando que pelo menos se ela está enlouquecendo junto com ele.

"Vamos Anna, nós temos trabalho a ser feito" ele diz animado enquanto coloca as últimas malas no carro.

Entrar em no carro com ele lhe lembra os seus tempos de faculdade, durante esses anos eles foram viver em cidades diferentes, eram raros os fins de semana em que voltavam para a sua cidade natal, mas combinavam de viajar das cidades em que suas faculdades ficavam para outras que nunca tinham ido antes. As pessoas andando por essas cidades dificilmente assumiriam que eles eram irmãos, pois não se pareciam muito fisicamente, muitas vezes na recepção dos hotéis ao verem o seu sobrenome igual assumiam que eles eram casados, nenhum deles se importava em desmentir isso. Ainda assim só se beijavam dentro dos quarto de hotéis, ou quando andavam por essas cidades desconhecidas a noite com praticamente ninguém por perto. Talvez essa viagem pudesse ter o mesmo espírito dessas antigas, só que agora seu destino não sendo uma cidade, mas sim esse homem cujo nome continua aparecendo em suas mentes : Dean Winchester.

Ela dirige para longe da cidade, e espera que as coisas venham a dar certo.


End file.
